


Interrupted

by meikahidenori



Series: Stardust & Ocean Waves: TAG R18+ Smut archive - Gordon and John Tracy pairings only [5]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: M/M, R18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori
Summary: Gordon and John caught in a rather 'comprising' position





	

Gordon stood in the bedroom doorway, grinning like a shark. John looked up and frowned.

"Where have you been all day? I thought we were going off the Island together today for a Valentine's day treat?" John had been more than worried that Gordon had forgotten he had to argue with Scott and Virgil for the right to do something alone with him as the two of them also had plans on the mainland.

Since Gordon stood him up, John had to relent on the trip - Something Scott and Virgil were more than happy to tease him about when they had left.

John had long given up being annoyed about it too. there were going to other days he could organise a date like he had planned, if work allowed.

"Alan asked me to help him pick out the perfect gift for Kayo in Tokyo and we got side tracked."

"Wait, you spent all day with Alan when you knew we had plans? Gordon that's low even for you."

"Hey, I can't force Alan to hurry up and buy something. you know what he's like."

"yeah....and I know what you're like too." John sighed, standing up and walking over to give Gordon a kiss on the forehead. "I can't stay mad... I guess I deserve it when I have problems keeping dates anyway."

"But you always make it up to me."

"I try to." 

Gordon followed John down the hall and onto the landing in the living room where John had a hidden stash of chocolate bars on top of the book shelf. he pulled down a box and gave it to Gordon.

"Happy Valentine's day you goofball. At least I can still give you those."

Gordon's eyes lit up brightly. "Oh my Gawd! you got me those fancy bloody space ones from Singapore I love!"

"look inside under the top two trays."

Gordon did so and his jaw almost hit the floor. the reason the box was so big wasn't because of the spacey chocolates...but because of a miniature chocolate Thunderbird 4 sitting snuggly in the bottom.

"Woah, where'd you find-" he looked at John who was smiling far too sweetly for his own good. "Did you?"

"most of it. Brain's made the mold for me. had to get one of every craft so he didn't catch on...." John flushed a soft pink on his pale features. "I was going to give them to you while we were out for dinner but..."

Gordon put the chocolates down carefully on a chair and gave John a hug so strong it almost bowled the taller brother over, John grabbing onto the bookshelf so they didn't fall.

"Just so you know, all the chocolate I stashed around the house is in that thing....it's one solid block of chocolate. don't eat it all at once."

"I'm sorry I stuffed everything up today John. I don't deserve all those."

"Well I be ok if you share..." John grinned.

Gordon picked up the chocolates and grabbed John's hand and lead him back up to the bedrooms to his own room, John hesitating before setting foot in it. his room was disorganised at the best of times but Gordon's always looked like someone set several bombs off.

"Don't worry I cleaned it - at least enough to see the floorboards anyway." Gordon said, tugging on John's arm as if to lure him into a dragon's den.

Gordon set the box down on top of the mess on his desk and grabbed something from one of the bags he brought home from Tokyo.

"Remember when we were joking about fetishes and stuff... and you said if I was that desperate to call you mine I'd have to buy you a dog collar and a leash to get you to heel?"

John looked weary. "you were supposed to forget I said that."

"Was I?" Gordon looked surprised. "I thought you were being serious."

John sighed but couldn't stop smiling as he knew what was coming next. "What did you buy?"

Gordon held up a teal coloured collar and leash with silver studs and gold buckles. there was a little shiny rose gold tag with John's name engraved on it.

"While Alan was dicking around wasting time I ducked into a fetish shop.... the stuff in there.... Far out John we'd have a field day you and I!"

John snorted in amusement and shook his head. Only Gordon would think to find ways to be entertained for free inside a sex shop. John often wondered if Virgil and Scott ever had conversations like this and then dismissed it. knowing Virgil he'd paint Scott while both were naked or something instead... something more intimate and sexy.... where's if they tried, Gordon and himself would have covered each other in paint and would have forgotten that you're not supposed to have sex on the bed while it was still wet.

"ok, so you want me to wear that right now?"

"please." 

"want the honours?"

"yes please."

John peeled out of his t-shirt and Gordon carefully put the collar on and gave John a kiss. the colour showed off brightly against his pale skin and enhanced the few random freckles on his shoulders.

"Far out......." Gordon breathed. "you're incredible."

John flushed the soft rosy pink in his cheeks and brushed some loose strands of red hair from his face. "Thank you."

Gordon held up his hand. "wait, not done yet!" he produced another collar and leash set from the bag, this one flaming orange and gave it to John before slipping off his shirt to reveal his back tattoo of whales and turtles before facing John for him to receive his collar too.

John took a little longer fastening it than Gordon, but he was also kissing him down the neck now it was fully exposed.

Gordon smiled playfully. "You don't just belong to me.... I belong to you too." he nuzzled John and kissed him on the lips.

"You're still using that lip balm." he chuckled.

"yeah sorry."

"Don't be, I love Vanilla and cinnamon... it reminds me of you."

"in the same way the smell of sea salts makes me think of you Gordon."

Gordon blushed. "It gets better!"

"uh.. what's better than matching dog collars? I need a reminder for future reference." John laughed a little ill at ease. Gordon could have bought anything in that sex shop and John was beginning to dread what ideas Gordon had decided to try at home. John would be the first to admit he didn't mind a bit of imaginative thought in their sex life, but would settle to just hold Gordon close to his body naked while watching a few movies if that's all he could get. there had been alot of occasions where they had to settle for sex when getting out of their uniforms because it was the only time they got alone. not that it wasn't fun... John loved stripping Gordon out of his tight wetsuit.... but even everyone else got alone time that they didn't. John just wanted to have time with him all to himself without the fear of everyone walking in on them. that had happened too many times and he was tired of it.

"hand cuffs."

"oh fucking hell Gordon."

"What? tonight your mine even if I have to cuff you around me." Gordon snorted. " I may have stuffed up but I still want you all to myself and everyone else can get stuffed." 

John was relieved he wasn't alone in thinking that now. he took the cuffs off Gordon, put the key safely down under the pillow and undressed the rest of the way before sitting on the bed again, waiting for Gordon to do the same and sit facing him on his lap. then John wrapped his arms around Gordon and cuffed himself there.

"This was the idea, yeah?"

"Yeah... with one exception." 

"oh?" 

Gordon produced another set of cuffs and reached over John to put his keys under the pillow too, laughing at how awkward it was. he then cuffed his own hands around John under his cuffed arms so at least the could untangle themselves later.

John was laughing hard now. "Trust you Gordon to make my life interesting!"

"You love it."

"No Gordon... it's you that I love." John kissed him passionately. "Every single part of you, faults and all."

"I love you too John... you do everything you can to please me, maybe far too much than I deserve....for what it's worth I always feel safe and secure when I'm with you... home for me is in your arms."

they both started kissing, teasing and sometimes letting out laughter as they tried to use nothing but their mouths to explore one another within physical reach. Gordon adjusted his position on top of John's lap and let out a little whimper as he let John take him as gentle as he could. it was like a game, Gordon trying to get John to release all his tension and John trying to get Gordon's body to sing and make beautiful music as their hips moved.

"Hey guys we were feeling guilty about your ruined plans so we-"

Both John and Gordon looked up at the now open bedroom door where both Scott and Virgil stood, dressed in fancy dinnerware attire from their romantic evening. Gordon swore and buried his head into John, frustrated that it had happened again that they had been interrupted.

John was also not impressed. "Don't you ever fucking knock?" he growled. "We don't just waltz into your bedrooms when we know you're alone together, heck we leave you guys alone. Can't we get the same courtesy?"

"Woah, well normally you guys aren't in such a.... interesting position." Virgil smiled, unable to hide his amusement at finding his brother's once again in a compromising pose. last time it was John tied to the bed with his legs up and Gordon giving him a lesson in love making.

"Are you done gawking?" Gordon snapped. "Why don't you take a picture it will last longer?"

"Let me get my camera."

"Thanks a lot Gordon." John sighed. once again his mouth was causing them more trouble.

"Look Scott, I'm not about to stop just for your convenience this time. it's Valentine's day, this is our alone time and your encroaching on it. say what you have to and..... " John closed his eyes and rested his head on Gordon's shoulder. there was no way he and Gordon were going to get their mood back after this. "Look give us five minutes, we'll come down to the living room ok? it's not like we can pick up where we are. this has happened once too often to do so."

"Gee I'm sorry guys... we didn't mean to, we wanted to tell you we booked you guys a private holiday away and I guess we could have waited."

"Hang on, you did what for us?" Gordon moved suddenly and both him and John flopped into the bed making their position more sexualised than before. Scott swallowed hard as after his last time walking in on them he was horny for a week, the idea of the two of them pressed up against the glass in the round house bedroom in the twilight of the night sky glow burned into his memory.

"We booked you two a week away in Melbourne.. well Victoria at any rate. one of those places in the hills that secluded and super private. we felt pretty bad you guys never get time together...." he coughed.

Gordon gave John a hopeful smile, one which was shyly returned.

"Thank you." Gordon answered.

"It's appreciated." John added.

"Right so we'll leave you guys alone and in the morning we'll fly you both out."

Scott was about to leave when Virgil returned with his old Polaroid camera. 

"Just a few shots! please let me take some... you both look... woah holy hell!" Virgil exclaimed.

"Yeah I know they look sexyier than porn stars like that." Scott grinned. "You guys have no idea how much of a turn on seeing you entangled like this is."

Gordon gave John a devious smile and got a cooler and sleeker version of it in return.

"Snap away. However... do you mind if we continue? close the door behind you if you're going to stay and watch." Gordon teased. 

"Don't blame us if you make a mess in your pants boys." John purred playfully. sometimes it paid to simply roll with it. you had to when you were in love with someone as cheeky as Gordon, otherwise you'd miss all the fun.


End file.
